El primer paso
by Kiritokin
Summary: El mundo esta siendo atacado por los demonios... pero una persona estara dispuesta a pelear contra ellos juntando una serie de personas para crear un gremio y luchar


Capítulo 1

-Todo comenzó en un pequeño lugar de ElRios En una casa no tan peculiar por decir, Una persona llamada Hydro, Buscara algunas personas

Donde su aventura y amistad comenzara-

**- A las afueras de Velder, Buscando a Ren -**

-Hydro : Ren, Hola.

-Ren : ¿Hm? ¿Tu quien eres? -Mira algo curioso al chico-

-Hydro : Alguien. -Lo envenena y lo agarra apenas cae al suelo llevándolo a una casa dejándolo en una silla-

-Hydro : Bien, Ya tenemos uno, Faltan... -Toma su lista y la mira- Otras 13, Bahh...

**- Buscando a Kuro - **

Kuro va Caminando tranquilamente con 3 chicas a su lado y hablando alegremente

-Stefy : Hmm, Ya, Kuro... Aun no nos has dicho a donde iremos.

-Eny : Quiero Helado. -Mira a Hydro- Uh? Quién eres? -Mira con una mirada seria al chico-

-Stefy y Kuro : No, Es... -Hydro en ese justo momento, logra envenenar a kuro y stefy-

-Eny : ¿¡Q-Que!? Ayud... -También logra envenenarla y cae al suelo-

-Hydro : Bien, Ya cayeron 3 de 1~ -Con una sonrisa lunática llevándolos a la casa dejándolas en una silla-

-Hydro : Traeré a 1 mas, Para hacer 5, Luego iré por los demás~ -Toma su lista y tapa con un lápiz a Ren,Kuro,Stefy y Eny-

-Hydro : Bien Kirito, Te toca.

**- Kirito en un banco de Velder, mirando al cielo - **

-Kirito : Algún Día, Lo log.. -lo tapa con un trapo envenenado-

-Kirito : ¡Q-Que Demon...! -se cae al suelo desmayado-

-Hydro : Ya Ya, Calla niño. -lo alza y lo lleva a la casa-

-Hydro : Bien, Ya tenemos a los 5 Power, Digo muchachos... y Muchachas... Jeje -Las mira traviesamente y sonríe-

-Hydro : Bien, En cualquier momento despertaran, Les explicare la historia en cuanto vuelvan, Bahh... -Bosteza y va a lavarse la cara-

**- Luego de unos 5 Minutos . Ren despierta débilmente atado a la silla -**

-Ren : Uh, Que demonios a pasado... -Con un leve dolor en la cabeza mirando para ambos lados-

-Ren : ¿¡Quienes son estas personas!?

-Kuro, Stefy y Eny : -Despertando atadas en una silla mirándose a ambos lados asustadas-

-Kirito : Bah, Que... -Mueve la cabeza para ambos lados mirando a ambos lugares-

-Todos : ¡¿... Quién demonios son... ?!

- Hydro prende una luz iluminando a su silla y mira para abajo diciendo sus nombres -

-Hydro : Ren,Kirito,Kuro,Stefy y Eny... Hola! -Sonríe amistosamente-

-Hydro : ¿Quieren unirse a una alianza, Para, Mostrarle a los demonios quien manda?~ Les da una hoja con el nombre de la guild escrito y para afirmar Y/N-

-Todos : ¿¡Quien P*** Eres!? -Lo miran con cara enojada y tratando de romper la soga-

-Hydro : Ya Ya, Tranquilos~ No les hare nada de daño, Solo una petición y su ayuda. -Los mira seriamente a todos poniendo sus brazos en la mesa-

-Stefy : ¿Es un demonio?

-Eny : ¿Ran?

-Ren y Kirito : Raras -Miran a las 2 chicas con expresión algo asustados y cansados-

-Kuro : Hagámosle caso, No ay otra manera de salir de aquí. -Suspira y espera a ver qué dirá-

-Hydro : Bien, Piensen como esa chica~ -Sonríe como si todo fuese tranquilo-

-Kuro : ¿Qué es lo que quieres con nosotros?

-Hydro : Ya se los dije, Nada más su ayuda para derrotar a los demonios. -Algo cansado-

-Ren : ¿Pero, Porque justo nosotros? Ay mejor que nosotros.

-Stefy y Eny : De que hablan... -Aun si saber nada ser miran las dos chicas-

-Kirito : Bueno... -Acepta y le da a "Y", Para unirse a la Guild - Espero que sea valga la pena.

-Hydro : -Suspiro- Bueno, Ya 1 acepto, ¿Que opinan?~

-Ren, Kuro, Stefy y Eny: -Le da esperan a ver que pasara- Bueno, Ya esta.

-Hydro : -Sonrrie- Bien, Esto es todo, Se lo diré mañana todo.

**Hora : 01:40 A.m - Todos están en sus habitaciones adaptándose al lugar y tratando de dormir**

-Kuro : Ese Idiota, Aunque aceptáramos, No nos dejara ir a ningún lado sin preguntar. -Suspira y piensa- Nos tiene como perros.

-Ren : Supongo que será bueno...

-Kirito : -Durmiendo y roncando a la vez-

-Stefy : ¿Que pasa aquí? -Confusa-

-Eny : Heladoo. -Comiendo helado sentada en su cama-

-Hydro : -Se tira a la cama, suspira y ve su nota- Solo, Faltan... 11 (Se duerme completamente)

-Kuro : Ire, Quiero respuestas, No me rendiré así. -Se va a la habitación de hydro silenciosamente- A ver, Hare que escupa...

-Hydro : -Durmiendo profundamente, escucha un pequeño ruido y lo nota pero aun dormido- Hm Hmm...

-Kuro : -Me subo arriba de hydro y apretó sus brazos contra la cama- Oye, Hydro, Quiero respuestas!

-Hydro : Mira sonrojado a la chica y abre un ojo- ¿U-Uh, Q-Que respuestas quieres chica?

-Kuro : ¿Porque nos has elegido a nosotros? ¿Porque nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que pasara? -Mira seriamente al chico mientras no deja que se escape-

-Hydro : A ver... 1- Ustedes son especiales, Solo que no lo saben. 2- Los demonios, Atacaran y dominaran todo ElRios. 3- Si no atacamos o defendemos, Todo caerá. ¿Eso aclara tus preguntas? ¿Quieres más? -Suspira y mira para otro lado-

-Kuro : Creo que sí, Gracias, Pero porque nos encierras? -Se levanta y lo mira fijamente-

-Hydro : Porque sé que escaparan, Es obvio. -Suspira y se ríe-

-Kuro : Idiota, Pensaste bien. -Se ríe y se va a su habitación a dormir-

**Luego de que paso todo un día extraño, Los muchachos, Pero primero Kuro, Se levanta para preparar el desayuno para ella. No sabe que prepararan los demás.**

**Ya que fue un día extraño y lleno de sorpresas, No pensaba en huir**

Hora : 10:30 A.m - hydro se levanta a preparar el desayuno para los guerreros -

-Hydro : Uh, No pensé que estarías aquí. Saluda a Kuro y Sonríe- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-Kuro : Soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco, No gracias. -Termina de prepararse el desayuno y se sienta a comerlo-

-Hydro : Hmm, Ya lo veremos~ -Lo dice en voz baja y mira hacia arriba- Iré a despertar a los demás, Les diré lo que quieran.

- Hydro se dirige hacia la habitación de Ren -

-Hydro : -Golpea la puerta- ¡Ren, Despierta, Tenemos que prepararnos!

-Ren : -Sale de la habitación y se va a la sala ignorando a hydro- Hmm... (Bosteza)

-Hydro : Eh... Eso es flojera... -Suspiro y va hacia la habitación de kirito-

-Hydro : Kirito, Despierta, Si duermes demasiado me quedare con tu espada. (Golpea la puerta)

-Kirito : -Se levanta rápidamente y va a la sala sin que hydro lo note- ¡No!

-Hydro : ... Otro raro en medio día, Espero que lo use eso en la batalla... -Suspira y se va a la habitación de Eny-

-Hydro : Eny, Despierta, Necesitamos hablar del plan. -Golpea la puerta de la nasod-

-Eny : Ya te escuche, Calla. -Se levanta y va directo a la sala- Buenos dias chicos. -Saluda a los chicos con una sonrisa algo caída por el sueño-

-Hydro : Hmm... Nada para decir. -Se va a la última habitación de stefy y para antes de golpear la puerta- Que pasara aquí...

-Hydro : -Golpea la puerta- Ste...

-Stefy : -Rápidamente sale de su habitación como el rayo que tira- Ya.

-Hydro : -Se limpia los ojos y no nota nada- Parece que ya salió, Puedo ir también. -Baja a la sala aver a los chicos sentados-

- Luego de que hydro termino de preparar el desayuno para los guerreros, se sienta y les dirá el plan -

-Hydro : Bueno, Empezaremos con el primer plan para atacar a los demonios de Velder. -Trae un mapa completo de Velder-

-Hydro : Los demonios no son tan fuertes, lo difícil son los Boss. Tendremos que dividirnos. -Apunta a Eny y Stefy -

-Eny y Stefy : -Miran a Hydro- ¿Que planeas?

-Hydro : Ustedes son de daño a distancia, Excepto a Eny, Aunque podría llamar a Oberon y Ophelia para ayudar. -Mira a Oberon y Ophelia atrás de ella-

-Eny : Claro, Pero me darás algo cuando terminemos. -Suspira-

-Hydro : Lo que quieras. Bueno, Lo siguiente son Ren y Kirito. Ustedes 2... Kirito es defensivo, Ren ofensivo, Ren y yo atacaremos al Boss.

-Hydro : Mientras tu Kirito, Te quedas cubriendo a Stefy y Eny junto con Kuro. Cuando terminen, Iremos todos tras el demonio con Special Active.

-Kuro y Kirito : Bien, Me parece perfecto (Kirito prepara su sword en mano y kuro su spear en su brazo)

-Kirito: Siempre y cuando me pages. - Mira algo serio a Hydro-.

Hydro: Claro, claro... tendras lo que quieras despues - Dijo este sin ganas-

-Ren y Hydro : Demostrémosle... One Hound, Ya veras la muerte. -Hydro hace una sonrisa diabólica mientras ren prepara su sword tambien-

-Stefy y Eny : -Preparan a Moby y Ruby- Hmmm, Espero no sufrir mucho. -Suspiran ambas-

-Hydro : Bien, En unas horas mas, Iremos para Resident Area 3, A por Uno Hound.

-Hydro : Vannesa dijo que Uno Hound ocupaba una parte de Velder, Si podemos vencerlo y recuperar ese espacio, Tenemos posibilidades de salvar Velder.

-Hydro : Uno Hound es grande, Sus ataques son lentos, Pero tiene un daño masivo... Ay que ser cuidadosos y atentos.

-Ren : ¿Que haremos ahora?

-Hydro : Si quieren vamos a la Dungeon, Para completar algunos escenarios, Así es más fácil... ¿Qué opinan?

-Todos : Esta bien.

- Pronto llegando a Resident Area 3, Los 6 Guerreros se preparan para su lucha contra Uno Hound -

-Hydro : Bien, Aquí es donde llegamos, Preparemos y derribemos a algunos demonios que nos tapan el camino. -Suspira emocionado-

-Kuro : ¿Ati siempre te emociono matar? Ya veo. -Se aleja un poco de hydro y se pone junto a eny y stefy-

-Hydro : No soy el único que le gusta matar, Ren?~ -Mira a los demonios y sonríe-

-Ren : -Respirando agitadamente y sonriendo queriendo matarlos- Va... llamos.

-Kirito : -Va caminando hacia los demonios tranquilamente con la mirada seria y una sonrisa diabolica- Es hora... Aqui vamos malditos demonios

-Stefy : ¡*Energetic Heart*! Lista. ¡*Particle Ray*! -Los demonios sniper salen a los cielos volando-

-Eny: -Tomando una tasa de Te mientras Oberon y Ophelia se encargan de los Dark Sentinel-

-Hydro : ¡Bien, No ay tiempo que perder! ¡Vamos! -Da un grito de guerra como todo RF Lo haría y va hacia los demon commander-

-Hydro : ¡*Archenemy*! -Golpeandolos con el brazo nasod, rompiendo su armadura y dejándolos muertos- Hmph... -Va a por los demás demonios-

-Kirito : ¡*Sonic Blade*! -Golpea, pero no ay efecto en los duros escudos de los demon defener- ¡Ren, Ve tú!

-Ren : *Sword Shield* -Va a por los demon defender por detrás dejándolos sin poder atacar- Listo.

-Kirito : Aqui va denuevo. ¡*Sonic Blade*! -Logra dejar tirados a los demon defender- Listo. -Las choca con Ren-

-Kuro : ¡*Infernal Cicle*! -En medio de todos los demon dejándolos cenizas- Fff...

-Hydro : -Va a los Demon assasin- Hm, Tengan cuidado con estos.

-Todos : Tu deberías tener cuidado, Tu nomas los matas ¬_¬ -Se alejan un poco de hydro-

-Hydro : ¿Uh? ¡Es matar o morir! -Va hacia los Demon Assasin- ¡*Walkyne Javalin's*! -Caen 8 Javalines al suelo haciendo una explosión y derribando a los demonios-

**- Llegando al último escenario de Resident Area 3, Se encuentran ante Uno Hound -**

-Uno Hound : ¡Malditos! ¡Pagaran por lo que hicieron!

-Ren : -Va directamente hacia Uno Hound- ¡*Phantom Sword*!

-Kuro : *Energy Absobtion* y ¡*Prison Spear*!

-Kirito : -Llegando a Uno Hound usa- *Armaggedon Blade* Luego ¡*Unlimited Blade*!

-Stefy : ¡*Giga Stram*!

-Eny : -Tomando te mientras ve la lucha y suspira- Oberon, Ophelia, A el... -Manda a Oberon y Ophelia a atacar a Uno Hound-

-Hydro : ¡*Guardian Strike*! -Causando un leve temblor en el suelo dejando a Uno Hound en el suelo-

**- Uno Hound había quedado con 2 Barras de HP, Casi cerca de una victoria -**

Uno Hound : ¡Ya me harte! *Land Destruction* -Golpea fuertemente al suelo levantando las piedras 3 veces-

-Hydro : ¡Aléjense! -Les da un grito perdiendo de apoco el control de su cuerpo y su brazo calentándose de apoco-

-Stefy, Kuro y Eny : -Salen fácilmente de allí y se van a la segunda plataforma-

-Ren : Voy, Ven tu también! -Le da un grito mientras va corriendo a la segunda plataforma-

-Kirito : *Rolling Smash* -Para llegar a la segunda plataforma poniéndose a salvo-

-Hydro : ¡*Hedgebold*! y ¡*Limit Crusher*! -Dejando a Uno con la mitad de 1 Barra de HP-

-Uno Hound : ¡Muere! -Da su último golpe, causando un leve terremoto y hydro sale volando al cielo-

-Uno Hound : -Agarra a hydro y lo tira al suelo, pisándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba-

-Hydro : -Con el HP Menos del 15%- M..Mierda. -Aguantando con su brazo nasod para no ser aplastado-

-Kuro : -Va corriendo hacia Uno Hound- ¡* Infernal Sicle*!

-Uno Hound : Mal...dicion... -Cae al suelo derrotado-

-Hydro : -Se levanta y va hacia la cara de Uno- Maldito…

-Hydro : -Golpea con locura fuertemente la cara de Uno, viendo la sangre salir mientras mas lo golpeaba- ¡Muere, Muere muere!

-Kuro, Stefy, Eny, y Ren : -Quedan mirando a hydro golpear a uno sin parar asustadamente- H..Hydro..

-Hydro : -Termina de golpear toda la cara, con sangre negra en su cara limpiándose con su brazo humano- Maldito.

Kirito: ¡Hydro!.. Ya calmate.

-Hydro : -Cae al pecho de Uno Hound desmayado- Alfin...

-Kuro : -Suspira y se tranquiliza un poco y mira al cielo- Casi perdemos a uno, Que serán las demás Dungeon.

-Ren : Supongo que lucharemos, Cueste lo que cueste. -Pone su sword en su espalda y va hacia hydro-

-Kirito : -Pone también su sword en su espalda y se sienta en la plataforma- uff... ojala ubiera durado mas... asi lucharia contra mas

-Stefy y Eny : -Alzan a Hydro y lo llevan a la villa de Velder- Aquí terminamos, Tomemos unos días de descanso...

**- Luego de que llegaron a su casa en Velder, Vino Vannesa a dar noticias mientras los chicos sentados en el sofá agotados por la lucha -**

-Vannesa : ¡Muy buenas ElTeam! Queríamos agradecer su valentía y esfuerzo al enfrentar a Uno Hound, Ya tenemos una pequeña parte de Velder.

-Vannesa : Pronto tendremos todo, Como recompensa, Luego vengan a su fiesta de celebración por la victoria, Muchas gracias -Se inclina para dar las gracias-

-Kuro, Ren, Kirito, Stefy y Eny : No ay de que, Estaremos allí.

-Hydro : -Descansando en su habitación, con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y riendo- Sabia que ganaríamos, Haha...

-Kuro : Me iré a descansar, Estoy agotada. -Se va a su habitacion y mira la de hydro- Estara bien. -Se va a su habitación a descansar-

-Kirito : Igualmente. -Se va a su habitación a descansar-

-Ren : Cuando despierte Hydro, Vannesa, Dile a Camila si puede hacer una sala de PvP Para nosotros 2, Quiero luchar con él. -Se rie y se va a su habitación-

-Vannesa : U-Uh, Por supuesto. -Se va de la casa y va a organizar la fiesta-

-Stefy y Eny : -Tomando un poco de Té y Relajándose- ¿Dolor? ¿Qué es eso?

**- Esperando al próximo día, A ver que nos dará Vannesa por la victoria-**

y bien... este ha sido el primer capitulo. Este capitulo a sido creado Por HydroBlade( Hydro en el fanfic).. yo soy kirito -w-...

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y no juzguen el solo tiene 13 y esa es su mentalidad awe (sho 12 -w-)

Bye bye~~


End file.
